Gifts
As a general rule once you have passed level 1,000 gifts are not very useful in themselves. There are exceptions though. Some are used in Blacksmith recipes to make more powerful items and some are required in order to undertake Adventures, for instance a Thor's Amulet is used in the Aegir's Passage mission, Cross the Red Cliff Channel. For Blacksmith crafts the Poison Arrow is used to craft Noxious Giant Spider 49/49. Best Gifts For lower level players (sub 720) the most useful gifts are (at the time of writing, August 2012) the weapon, Sigil of Odin which has the highest attack of any gift and, as the top warrior, Ulfsark [22/22. Ulfsark will be your top 'free' warrior until level 420 when the Frost Giant 22/25 becomes available as a drop (excluding any boss drop or battle drop warriors you have been lucky enough to get). The Sigil of Odin will surpass any weapon purchasable with coins until at least level 2,000 by which time it will have long been surpassed by boss and adventure drops as your lowest usable weapon. In drop terms it is roughly the same as the Winter Spear 44/42 which is an attack drop of the Draugr Horde boss. Giving Gifts There are a few places throughout the game where you can give gifts: *You can send a gift from someone's Viking Clan profile page *From the Gift button on Chieftains *The Chieftain Alerts where you accept gifts *Request Gifts on the Event drop-down box found on the home page You are allowed to give a rather generous 100 gifts a day but if you manage to reach this limit you will have to wait for several hours before being allowed to start sending again (2, 7 or 22 hours) Receiving Gifts If you give out gifts people will give you gifts in return. Returning gifts is best done on the Chieftain Alerts pop-up. Since Kano/Apps upped the limit on giving gifts to 100 you may find yourself accumulating dozens of. The easiest way I have found to complete this process it to process all the Boosts first as these will break your rhythm as they will always pop up the selection box regardless. Follow this by clicking on all the Accepts (older than 1 day) from bottom to top. Now you send gift from the top of the Send Gift list (you have just created from the gifts you have accepted) to the bottom. There is no need to close the VICTORY box. Doing it this way means that you do not even have to reposition the cursor very much in order to select the next send button. If you do use this method some browsers may force the bottom of the popup list beyond the bottom of the page so the lowest items cannot be accessed. In order to prevent this you should select your profile page before clicking on the Chieftain Alerts pop-up as your profile page will usually be long enough to stop this problem. If you do not wish to receive gifts it is considered polite to just have the Secret Gift in your Wishlist rather than leave it empty. This is so clan who send you gifts do not have to deal with the select gift popup when they are using the quick method above to collect gifts. Optomising Your Wishlist The Wishlist is a group of gifts that you would like to receive. You can have a maximum of 5 gifts or you may leave you wishlist with just the Secret Gift if you are not interesting in gift exchange. There are two main strategies for filling your wish list: crafting and strength or you may select a mix of the two. Crafting There is usually no great need to fill your wishlist with crafting items. Gifts used in crafting tend to have quite low level requirements so just drag the gifts you would like to receive in order of importance starting from position #1 (leftmost) down to position #5 for the least important. If you cannot fill your wishlist at the moment add gifts that you may want later. You may consult the Blacksmith page for these. I would suggest the Poison Arrows which are used in two useful recipes and are lost when crafting or the Iwaz Rune which is used to craft three different items. Strength These are gifts for the lower level player to be used directly for attack or defence. The best gifts have the highest level requirements so they can only be given by high level players. If you only had high level clan this would be no problem but you may also have lower level clan who have not reach the level where they can give these gifts. The trick is to have your highest level gifts first followed by gifts with lower level requirements. The best armament for an all-round balanced, attack/defence as mentioned above is currently the Sigil of Odin so this should be at position #1. The middle 3 items are more dependant on your build and average clan level. If attack is your priority then you should follow this with the Block Hammer/Ancestral Dagger 42/35. This takes care of the players on level 750 or above. For gifts in the 700 - 500 range the best balanced item is the Spellbook/ Herbal Medicine 38/38 (at level 650) and the Fur Coat 35/40 will give you as good a defence as the level 750 gift. In the 450 - 150 range there are several options. For attack you could choose Odin's Horn Medallion 37/0 while for defence Healing Herbs 0/35 is best and for the balanced option the Viking Spearhead 30/30 is preferred. Another consideration for low level players is whether or not to ask for warriors instead of weapons. You will always need twice as many warriors as weapons but high level weapon gifts will be with you for far longer than gift warriors. The main thing to bear in mind, whatever you choose, is that when relying on the automatic gift selection of Chieftain Alert to return gifts for you is that higher level gifts tend to be chosen first followed by the order left to right. Duplication of gifts with the same stats is a bit of a waste but if there is a particular gift that you do want then including duplicates will increase your chance of getting it by 20% pre duplicate. Above is a good example of a wishlist for a beginner. A List of Gifts This list of gifts is larger than that currently available because KANO/APPS recycle the available gifts on a monthly basis. Category:Gifts Category:Items Category:Content